


A Thief and A Mage Walk Into A Bandit Camp

by HayamaRei



Series: Of Thieves and Family Bonds [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, This is actually a little more violent than anything so far, author doesn't know how to tag, because I said so, but some ass kicking, family bonding I guess, no thieving this time, other types of bonding too, overpowered gay mages, this seems to be the overall theme of this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/pseuds/HayamaRei
Summary: When Aliya's wife gets kidnapped by bandits she has to ask for that favour back.





	A Thief and A Mage Walk Into A Bandit Camp

**Author's Note:**

> The title is literally what I've had this saved under in my files and It's half past 4 am and I can't think of a better one so here you have it. 
> 
> This is more gore-y than... I mean, it's the only one like that so far, but fair warning bad guys die and it's not super graphic or anything but it's there so yeah. If you need to skip the fighting you won't be missing a whole lot of plot. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Moira was pulled out of her focus over the map of Skyrim by Balimund calling her name from the front of the house. 

“Moira!” He called. “There’s an Arch-Mage here to see you!” He sounded confused.

Moira quickly jumped to her feet and hurried over to the entrance door. What was Aliya doing there, in her very house? She couldn’t risk the Imperial spilling her secret in front of Balimund. 

Aliya was standing at the door with a troubled look on her face and a tall boy at her side. She was out of her Mage clothes, instead wearing a light armour. 

“Moira!” Aliya exclaimed when she saw Moira approach. “Thank Shalidor you’re home!”

Balimund looked between the two women. “I take it you know each other.”

“Oh yes,” Aliya answered before Moira had the chance. “Even the Dragonborn needs some help from time to time.” Moira sighed in relief. “And now I’m the one who needs help. Can we discuss this somewhere private?”

The Imperial obviously knew what she was doing and Moira was glad she hadn’t been wrong in her judgement. The ring for Blaise had worked miracles and Moira was forever indebted to her. 

“Of course, this way.” She lead the guests into the house and up to the balcony above the bedrooms. Balimund worked on the other side of the house and they didn’t need to worry about eavesdropping. Not that her husband was the type to typically eavesdrop. “Can I offer you something? Wine?” 

“No, thank you, we’re good.” Aliya said and then almost as an afterthought looked at the boy with her. He’d been quiet so far. “This is my son, Samuel.”

Moira smiled. The boy looked her own children’s age. “Pleasure to meet you Samuel.” 

“You too.” He said but didn’t smile back. 

They sat on the table and Moira took out mugs and a bottle of wine anyway. Just in case. 

“So, what brings you over here?” 

Aliya bit her lip and Samuel’s hands started fidgeting on top of the table. “My wife was kidnapped.” She said. 

Moira blinked. “What?” 

Aliya sighed. “Snatched. Just like that!” She snapped her fingers and sparks flashed. “Sam and I went to the market and when we got back Bre was gone. This was on the table.” She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Moira who took it and opened it. 

‘If you want to see your precious elf again prepare 25000 septim and leave them in the third coffin on the right in the Hall of the Dead. You have a week to gather the gold or you’ll never see her again.’ 

Moira felt sick to her stomach. “Do you need help with the gold?” She asked, already ready to dig into her savings. 25 thousand septims wasn’t that much for a Guild member. 

Aliya’s eyes flashed at that. “I am not paying them crap!” She exclaimed and Moira wasn’t sure if she imagined a nearby tree snapping a few branches. “I can locate where they’re keeping her and I’m going to go and get her back.” Her posture radiated determination if Moira had seen one. “However, they’re probably heavily guarded and as powerful as I am I don’t think it’s a great idea to go alone. I’m afraid unleashing my magic completely could harm Brelyna too.” Some of the fight left her pose and her shoulders slumped a little. “I would go to my brother for this. He’s got resources, but the whole Brotherhood is on a pilgrimage in Hammerfell to honour Sithis, and I can’t exactly get him to come back. The Dragonborn sounded like a second best.” 

“Of course.” Moira agreed instantly. “Anything I can do to help.” 

Aliya smiled. “Thank you!” She snapped her fingers and suddenly there was a map splayed on the table in front of them. She took out a crystal with a sort of silver string wrapped around it and mumbled something quietly. The crystal shone and levitated above her hand and over the map, making big lazy circles over the paper. “There. This will locate her, but it will take some time. It searches for her magical signature among every other one in Skyrim.” She explained.

Moira’s eyes widened. “A crystal can do that?”

“If you know how to use it.” Aliya shrugged. “The string around it was enchanted by my wife. It carries her magic so the crystal will know what to search for.”

“And what if she’s not using her magic?”

“She still has it inside her even if she’s not actively using it. As long as she’s alive,” Sam flinched at those words, “it will be able to find her.”

“Bandits don’t kill if that will earn them more money.” Moira said, aiming to assure Samuel. 

The boy looked at her. “Neither do thieves.” He said with the same teasing note Moira had heard in his mother’s voice several times.

“Thieves have a code, young man. Bandits don’t.” 

“Assassins have a code too.” Sam said, eyes brightening. 

Moira chuckled, “The ‘Kill Because A Mummy Said So’ code?” 

Aliya laughed and Sam’s eyes widened, obviously not having expected that. 

“That's not-”

Aliya silenced him with a hand on his forearm. “Calm down, Sammy, Moira was just teasing.” She smiled at Moira. “He's defensive of his uncle’s profession.”

“As I should be.” Samuel muttered under his breath. 

“Nathaniel made it possible for Brelyna and I to adopt Sam in the first place.” The other woman explained again. 

“I see.” Moira nodded.

She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the Brotherhood. She didn't like killing people unless absolutely necessary or unless they were killing people first. Like bandits. But the Brotherhood killed whoever they were paid to. And of course some of those people deserved it, but it wasn't always the case. Then there was the matter of Ravyn too. Ravyn who was terrified of the Brotherhood finding out about him, and Moira cared for her own. She would lead the Guild against the Brotherhood if they tried to come after one of her people, assassins elite or not. Delvin would too, despite his connections there. As long as they didn't cross each other's roads however, Moira was okay with them. 

“Hey, mom!” Hroar suddenly called from the bottom of the open stairs, footsteps going up. “Can I borrow the dragonbone sword for tomorrow? I told Dorthe you have one and she’s really- Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know we had guests over.” 

Moira smiled at him. “It's okay. Aliya, this is my younger son-”

“Hroar!” Samuel finished for her. “By the Eight!”

Hroar looked at the other boy for a long second before his face lit up with recognition. “Sam! What are you doing here?” 

“I see you know each other.” Moira said, looking at the exchange with interest. 

“Sam was my best friend in the orphanage!” Hroar exclaimed and pulled the other boy for a hug. “He was the first to get adopted, too, after…”

“After adoptions were open again.” Sam filled in, and it was a moment between them that Moira knew referred to the big ‘We Don't Talk About It’ in Hroar’s life. She’d tried talking about it, so had Balimund, but Hroar refused to utter more than a couple of short sentences and in the end they left him be. “How have you been, buddy?”

“Great! I’m apprentice blacksmith for my dad!” Hroar said with pride, the dark moment passing when Sam smiled again. “And you?”

“Oh well, I’m something like a junior adventurer for the Bards. We go into caves and such to retrieve possible powerful objects. Musicians have been doing crazy stuff in the past.” Aliya’s expression twisted a little but Moira was the only one who caught it.

Hroar looked at his mother with big eyes. “Can I show Sam around?”

“Of course,” Moira agreed and the boys were gone before she could blink. “I take it you aren’t too happy about his adventures?” She asked the other woman when they were left alone. 

Aliya sighed. “It’s not… A mother worries. Lucia followed in my and Brelyna’s footsteps, you know? She’s at the college almost as much as we are, I have her in my sights even if she tends to get into plenty of trouble. J’Zargo isn’t the best influence ever. But I can be there and do damage control, you know?” 

Moira smiled. “I know. I’m always on edge when Blaise is out alone. Even if he’s almost better than I am at this point.” 

Snap of her fingers and Aliya had the mugs filled with wine. “I’ll drink to that.” 

Moira grinned and they toasted. 

\------ 

Three hours and five bottles of fine spiced wine later both women’s faces were a prominent shade of red, and grins were stretched on their lips. The sun was beginning to set over the mountains, showering the balcony with a golden light. 

“It was-” Aliya hiccuped and waved a hand as an apology, “It was love at first sight. Imagine me, barely twenty, practically homeless, with a knack for magic but no idea how to put it to use, stumbling inside the College, practically begging for them to take me in.” She chuckled at the memory. “And they gave me a room, robes, and a time table. I go to my first class, and what do I see? Only the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on. And I’d laid eyes on many women before, mind you.” Her grin was lopsided, the way drunken smiles often were. “And she was way better at the spells we practiced than I was. Turned me into a horse a few times when I failed my defences.” Moira laughed at the mental image and Aliya pointed at her as if saying ‘you know it’. “I was so smitten. I thought I was being subtle, always offering to study with her and pestering her with questions about this and that enchantment. Until our classmates told me I was being straight up moron.”

“So you went and told her how you felt?” Moira suggested. 

“Shalidor, no. I basically locked myself in my room for a week.” Aliya laughed again. “Eventually she came to ask me why I was being distant and I asked her out. Worked out eventually.” 

Moira smiled softly. It wasn’t often she met people who loved their spouses so strongly. “That sounds wonderful. I envy you a little.”

“You should! My wife is amazing.” Aliya stated.

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

“And you? What’s the story there?” The other woman asked, leaning over the table as if asking a secret. 

“Oh, nothing that grand. I ran a few legit jobs in Riften and Balimund was-”

“No, not with him.” Aliya interrupted, making Moira frown. “Tall, handsome, a thief?” 

Moira’s stomach turned to ice. “What do you mean?” She asked, voice edging on cold.

“My brother told me the Guild Master was knocking boots with her second in command way before the two of us met, I’m not a stalker I promise. Delvin Mallory doesn’t keep his mouth shut as well over a few drinks.” The other woman explained, the drunken haze fading so quick it made Moira wonder if the mage was ever drunk in the first place. “I am not your enemy and I don’t intend on becoming one.” 

Moira nodded. She wasn’t comfortable with anyone outside the Guild knowing. She didn’t even talk about it with Rayya in the house. Aliya was good at taking her by surprise. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” She said, shaking her head and then she tried offering a smile. “And it was… Well, it was a long and dragging process. First I was his pupil and then Frey betrayed us, and we became the Nightingale and the fate of the Guild was in our hands, the feelings were always there but it was never the right moment. Then they made me a Master and that sort of turned my world upside down. So much more responsibility and we had to fix the mess Fray had made.” She sighed but the smile that graced her lips was genuine now. “And just when things were quieting down suddenly I was the Dragonborn. And I was lost enough to seek the comfort in someone…” 

“Safe.” Aliya finished, like she understood. 

“Safe.” Moira downed the wine left in her mug. “It took me some time to get my head on straight and go back there. When I did… He took the chance to make the step we both waited for way too long. I guess I hid away in my room for much longer than you did.” She laughed weakly. 

“Love seems to do that, doesn’t it?” Before Moira could answer the crystal above the map started pulsating with a blue light, drawing the women’s attention towards it. It began spinning fast and a second later it landed on a place on the map, making a small black dot before rolling off. “There it is!” Aliya jumped to her feet. 

Moira looked at the marked spot on the map. “That’s Frostmere Crypt.” She recognized the place. 

“You know it?” 

“I know of it.” Moira said, frowning down at the paper. “The thugs there never seemed like a big enough problem to bother with, really.” She mused. 

“Looks like they’ve decided to expand their activities.” Aliya said sharply. 

“Of course, of course. None of it matters, really. They have your girl and we’re going to get her.” Moira hurried to assure. “Do you have a plan?” 

That question made the mage halt. “Go there, burn everyone into a crisp, get Brelyna, go out?” She said hesitantly. 

Moira sighed. “That’s… Not gonna do it.” She was a calculating person, she never went into a job unprepared whether it was combat or theft. Plans were her forte. “Listen, I have a vague idea of what the place looks like, but it’s always the best to plan movement when we’re sure about things, okay? But for now, they have your wife and we don’t know where they’re keeping her and how heavily guarded she is. Which means that if we just show up with fire blazing they might harm her before we get the chance to get to her.” A flash of lightning sparked on Aliya’s fingers. “So here’s what we’re going to do. We’ll scout the place from afar when we get there and try to determine where they’re holding her-”

“I have a spell that detects living creatures, that could help.” The mage interrupted. 

“Perfect. We’ll make that our priority and attack only when we’re sure she’s safe.” Moira grinned, glad to have the other get on board with her thinking that fast. “We should get going. We don’t want to keep your girl waiting.”

\------ 

Moira packed quickly, debriefing Rayya on the situation in the meanwhile so she could explain it to everyone else in the house later. They took the horses Aliya and Sam had arrived on and set out north towards the Crypt.

They rushed as much as they could without killing the horses and arrived there well after midnight which was Moira’s favourite time. They tied the horses on a tree out of sight of the Crypt and crept towards the place. 

The positioning was not great. There wasn’t much to see and determine from the outside, except that it was a Nordic ruin and that it was probably a lot bigger than it looked. She hadn’t remembered it quite right at all. 

Moira sighed and the other woman frowned at her. “What is it?” 

“Nothing.” Moira shook her head. “We need to reconsider our plan.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I can’t tell anything from out here.” She bit her lip and looked at Aliya. “How’s your sneaking?”

The mage laughed which was an answer enough. 

“Thought so too. Guess we’ll have to wing it.” 

“Wing it?” 

“I don’t have a better plan.” Moira sighed again. “We’ll go in and try to take everyone down before they get the chance to make enough ruckus to alert those forward.”

“So we do go in fire blazing and burn everyone to a crisp after all?” Aliya looked almost amused. 

“Yes. But as silently as possible.”

“A-ha.”Aliya dragged out, clearly thinking hard. “I may have something for that, yes. Let’s go.” Dark smoke enveloped the mage’s hand as she began moving forward towards the entrance. Moira readied her bow.

\------- 

The Crypt’s entry hall was dark and empty, which was absolutely a rookie mistake but Moira wasn’t going to complain about something working in their favour. The next hall over had a fire lit in it, letting some light in. Moira gestured for Aliya to follow behind her and crept towards the light.

A man was sitting on a chair by the fire with his back to the entrance, he holding a book but his head was nodding forward as if he was about to fall asleep, snapping his head up as he woke up only to start nodding again a second later. Quietly Moira pulled an arrow from her quiver and aimed. She waited for the man to raise his head again and then released, driving an arrow straight through his skull. The body slumped forward silently. 

“Are you sure you’re not actually meant to be in the Brotherhood?” Aliya whispered behind her, sounding almost awed. 

“I don’t kill innocent people.” Moira said, effectively closing the topic. She didn’t like talking about the Brotherhood too much.

They continued forward, through an open iron bar door into a dark hallway. The path lead down further into the Crypt and onto a caged off bridge over a big hall underneath. The two crept through it without a trouble but came almost face to face with a man guarding a door as soon as they got off. The bandit opened his mouth to shout out and Moira braced for an inevitable battle when a thick stream of black fog entered the man’s mouth, muffling his attempts to make a sound. He looked panicked, hand flying to his throat. 

“Shoot now.” Aliya whispered beside her and Moira wasted no time, putting the man out of his misery a second later. 

“What did you do to him?” She asked when they were clear.

Aliya shrugged. “Something new I’ve been working on. This was not its intended purpose but I figured it would do fine.” 

“Fine indeed.” Moira agreed and they continued their exploration. 

When they reached the end of the hallway they were in, overlooking another big hall underneath with three bandits sitting around a table, Moira suggested they try the detect life spell the mage had offered. 

Aliya’s eyes turned dark red, her hand resting on Moira’s shoulder and then Moira could see, too. The bandits below were enveloped in the same dark red as Aliya’s eyes. She could see another one pacing in a room beyond the walls. She looked to the left and saw three more figures. Two were standing up and the third seemed to be on its knees. Aliya gasped and then the red was gone. 

“That was her.” The mage whispered and the anger in her voice was almost overwhelming. 

Moira reached back to place a hand on her arm. “Don’t do anything rushed. We’re almost there.” 

Aliya took a deep breath and nodded even though Moira could see she was shaking to just run in head first. 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do.” She said, trying to get Aliya’s mind off the anger and back into the rationality of a plan. “I’ll take care of the four we saw here. As soon as I’ve got their attention on me you rush in there and deal with them. How’s that sound?”

Aliya’s smile was borderline scary and Moira felt the energy start pulsating from her body like she’d been holding back the whole time. “It sounds perfect.” 

Moira nodded and walked away, getting to an advantage point above, a place that would clear the path for Aliya to reach her door. She counted down from five mentally, took in a deep breath and, “Fus-Ro-Dah!” The room echoed with the power of her shout, the three bandits, the chairs, and the table flying towards the opposite end of the room. She jumped down into the hall. 

The fourth person she’d seen through the wall hurried into the room, drawn by the noise. She had a fireball prepared into her hand and threw it at Moira as soon as she saw her. Moira rolled out of the way, pulling out her dagger in the process. 

The three bandits were managing to pick themselves up after the blow. One had a pretty nasty looking gash upon his head and looked dazed but the other two just looked angry. 

“You’re gonna regret that.” The bigger of the two growled, pulled his sword out and began charging her. 

“I doubt that.” Moira muttered to herself and ran toward him as well, meeting him halfway. That close the mage girl wouldn’t risk hitting her friend. Or so she hoped. 

The man was strong and his swing was good but Moira was fast. She ducked under his swing and swept under his feet, sending him tumbling to the ground, but before she could continue her attack the other man jumped at her. He was unarmed but his punch landed on her jaw, making her taste blood. He tried for a second punch but Moira was prepared that time, deflecting it and punching back. The force of it made him take a step back as Moira made a step forward, delivering a second punch in his face and a third one in his stomach. The mage girl was taking nervous steps back and forward. The man bent forward in pain and Moira used it as an invitation to drive her dagger through his neck. The girl let out an angry shriek and a wall of fire flew at Moira who only barely managed to duck out of the way and behind the toppled over table. 

The bigger man also had to duck out of the way of the vicious heat but the third, dazed one couldn’t react to the threat and screamed in pain as the flames engulfed him. Moira almost felt bad about him but she had bigger things to worry about. The flames kept coming and the girl was obviously far too gone to notice anything around her anymore. The table was starting to give in. The bigger man tried to say something to calm the mage down but his words didn’t seem to come through so he turned his attention back to Moira instead. He took a shield that was propped against the wall near him and used it to protect himself as he launched forward at Moira, sword ready i his other hand. Moira managed to par off his attack, his sword gliding off her dagger as he landed on top of her, the two now shielded by the burning table. 

“I got you now.” The man grunted on top of her. She quickly grabbed hold of his sword hand so he used the other to punch her instead, while trying to wrestle his other free.  
Moira was a lot stronger than she looked. She was quite short for a high elf, which still made her taller than most women, she fit but lean and didn’t have the body of a warrior. But her Dragonborn blood gave her a lot of perks that the eye couldn’t catch. She was strong and it took everyone by surprise. Especially the man currently on top of her when she flipped them around, straddling him instead and punching him back for a good measure. His sword hand was now pinned on the ground and he was starting to look a little nervous through the anger that was on his face. He struggled to flip them over again and he almost succeeded but Moira managed to punch him back in place. 

She couldn’t win with punches only, though. It would take too long and the table was beginning to crack threateningly. She’d dropped her dagger in order to grab the man’s wrist and they’d pushed it away during the fight. It was a risky situation but she had no other choice. She delivered the most solid punch she could muster and let go of the man’s wrist, grabbing his sword instead. Luckily he wasn’t fast enough to stop her but was fast enough to manage to grab hold of her arms right before she could drive the blade through his chest. Moira yelled and pushed harder, making the man yell as well and push back harder as well. Seconds later her force won and in the split second between his arms giving out and the sword piercing his heart Moira saw the fear on his face. She almost felt bad about that too. 

She took a moment to take a breath when the table gave in, cracking in the middle and falling apart. The flames flew toward her and Moira could do little but raise her arms in front of her face to protect herself. The force knocked her back against the wall but before she could do anything else another blast of energy came from behind the girl and with a shriek the flames stopped coming. A cold air filled the room and the flames died out. When Moira’s vision cleared she saw Aliya and a dark elf woman stand by the bandit mage’s dead body. The elf quickly hurried over to Moira’s side. 

“Don’t move.” She said softly and Aliya had been right, her voice was soothing like honey in milk. 

A bright yellow light shone from the woman’s hands and suddenly pains Moira hadn’t even registered having started disappearing. The burns on her hands and the throbbing in her head faded away and Moira smiled gratefully. “Thank you.” 

Brelyna shook her head. “No. Thank _you_.” She said with a kind smile. “For everything.” She glanced behind her where Aliya was inspecting the damage done to the room, and Moira knew it was a thanks for keeping the arch-mage safe as well. 

“No problem.” Moira smiled back. “I’m Moira by the way. Nice to officially meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you, too.” Brelyna laughed. 

\------ 

“They just chose the wrong arch mage to fuck with.” Aliya was saying as they walked towards the horses. She was clutching Brelyna’s hand like it was a lifeline and the dark elf didn’t seem to mind a bit. 

“You sure showed them.” She chuckled. “My hero.”

“I helped, too.” Moira butted in, for the sake of the banter. 

Aliya waved her hand dismissively. “Minor details.” The three burst into laughter. 

“What happened to the girl in there?” Moira asked a while later as they mounted the horses. Brelyna was riding behind her wife, her head rested on Aliya’s back and she looked exhausted. “I’ve fought magic users before. By the eight, I’ve fought bunches of them at once, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Aliya hummed slowly. “That’s what happens when you lose control of the magic inside you.” She said quietly. “Something made her snap, she let her magic consume her. Even without us it would’ve burned her inside out sooner or later.”

“Oh.” Moira nodded and didn’t ask further. 

\----- 

They arrived back at Lakeview Manor at dawn. Brelyna was fast asleep slumped against her wife and Aliya herself was looking rather exhausted. As soon as they neared the house though, two figures ran down from the balcony and towards them. 

“Mom! Mama!” Samuel called out. His voice woke Brelyna up and she smiled a big smile seeing her son run towards them. Hroar was following suit behind him. 

They stopped the horses when the children reached them and all three hopped down. Aliya and Brelyna were instantly pulled into a hug by their son. 

“I was so worried!” He was rambling. “I couldn’t go to sleep all night and Hroar stayed up with me and he said I shouldn’t worry because his ma is the Dragonborn and I know you’re the most amazing mages in Skyrim but I was so worried and I missed you so so so much!”

Brelyna ran a hand through his hair. “I missed you, too baby.” She said softly and tears welled up in the boy’s eyes. “I’m sorry I made you worry.” 

That response only triggered another tight hug. 

“Was it scary?” Hroar asked quietly, stepping closer to his mother as if to give his friend some privacy. 

Moira wrapped an arm around him. “A little.”

“I told Sam he had nothing to worry about with you there.” 

Moira chuckled. “And you were right. Nothing at all.” 

Hroar’s face lit up and they all continued walking towards the house. 

\------ 

“You are all invited to come and stay with us for a weekend sometime.” Moira said the following day when Aliya and her family were leaving. They’d slept all through the previous day. “Your girl too.” 

“Thank you so much.” Brelyna said and pulled Moira into a hug. “We will.” 

“And now we’re square.” Aliya said. “Favour for favour, right?” 

Moira laughed. “It turns out I don’t mind owing you favours.”

“Now that’s dangerous thing to say.” 

“When have I run from a little danger?” 

Brelyna cleared her throat. “Now, if you’re all done flirting with my wife,” she said amusedly, “We do have a long road ahead of us.”

They all said their proper goodbyes, Hroar and Sam making a promise to write to each other whenever possible and then the women and Sam mounted their horses and with lots and lots of waving left Lakeview Manor.

Moira kept looking at the road down until the sound of the hooves no longer carried in the morning air and then some more.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck and endings and I'm not extremely happy with it, so if it feels rushed I'm sorry. 
> 
> I don't write many fighting scenes usually, but I hope this one didn't come out too awkward. It's the best I could do. 
> 
> On the not so horrible side I had an amazing amount of fun writing Aliya in this and I love writing the interactions between her and Moira so she might be coming back to our thief's side again. Time and inspiration will tell I guess.
> 
> I have the next part started but I've come to a sort of standstill with it and I'll have to find a way to make it work before I post. Might do a quick Aliya background oneshot in between if it takes too long. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
